


I Wish I Could Tell You

by DarkAliceLilith



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2015-03-30
Packaged: 2018-03-20 10:10:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3646332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“It’s okay,” Danny mumbled sleepily. “I love you too.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Wish I Could Tell You

Jackson’s fingers were lightly running up and down Danny’s side and a soft kiss was pressed to his cheek. “Danny?” he said softly, his lips close to the other’s ear. When he got no response, he moved closer and wrapped his arm around Danny’s waist, gently nuzzling the back of Danny’s shoulder with his nose. 

 

He listened to the soft in and out of Danny’s breathing for a few minutes, his heart beating fast as he thought about all the words he wanted to say to this man, how much he wanted to say those three little words that he hadn’t said to anyone since he was still a child.

 

"I don’t know why you stay," Jackson mumbled, burying his face in between Danny’s shoulder blades for a second. He lifted his head again, his voice cracking. "You mean the world to me, Danny. I just wish I could be the man you deserve." He trailed off, burying his face in Danny’s back again. "I wish I could tell you…"

 

Suddenly, Danny’s fingers slipped between Jackson’s, startling him. “It’s okay,” Danny mumbled sleepily. “I love you too.”

 

"You-you were awake?"

 

Danny turned back to look at Jackson and smiling at him. “I don’t need to hear you tell me you love me. You show me everyday and that, that’s enough for me Jackson. I love you.”

 

Jackson was silent for a moment before leaning in and giving Danny a soft kiss. “You could do better.”

 

"I don’t want better," Danny said, giving Jackson’s hand a gentle squeeze. "I want you. Only you."


End file.
